wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 9
Począł się tedy zbierać z wolna pan Michał do wyjazdu, nie przestając jednak Basi, którą coraz więcej lubił, lekcyj dawać ani też przechadzać się sam na sam z Krzysią Drohojowską i pociechy u niej szukać. Zdawało się też, że ją znajduje, bo i humor mu się poprawiał z każdym dniem, a wieczorami brał nawet czasem udział w zabawach Basi z panem Nowowiejskim. Młody ów kawaler stał się wdzięcznym w Ketlingowym dworze gościem. Przyjeżdżał od rana albo zaraz z południa i przesiadywał do wieczora, a że lubili go wszyscy, więc i radzi widzieli, tak że bardzo prędko poczęto go uważać jako należącego do rodziny. On niewiasty do Warszawy woził, sprawunki dla nich u bławatników czynił, a wieczorami w ślepą babkę z pasją grywał powtarzając, że musi koniecznie przed wyjazdem niedoścignioną Basię złowić. Ale ona wywijała się zawsze, chociaż pan Zagłoba mówił jej: — Złapie cię w końcu nie ten, to który inny! Lecz stawało się rzeczą coraz bardziej jasną, że właśnie ten ją chciał złapać. Nawet i hajduczkowi musiało to przychodzić do głowy, bo się chwilami zamyślał, aż mu czupryna całkiem na oczy spadała. Pan Zagłoba miał jednak swoje powody, dla których nie było mu to na rękę, pewnego więc wieczora, gdy się już wszyscy rozeszli, zapukał do stancji małego rycerza. — Tak mi żal, że się musimy rozstać — rzekł — iż tu przychodzę, aby się jeszcze na cię napatrzyć. Bóg wie, kiedy się zobaczymy! — Na elekcję z wszelką pewnością powrócę — odpowiedział ściskając go pan Michał — i powiem waści czemu: hetman chce mieć tu w tym czasie jak najwięcej ludzi, w których się szlachta kocha, aby ci ją dla jego elekta kaptowali. A że, dziękować Bogu, imię moje ma dość miru u współbraci, więc mnie tu pewnie ściągnie. Liczy on i na waćpana. — Ba ! wielkim niewodem mnie łowi, ale tak mi się coś widzi, że chociażem dość gruby, jednakże się przez jakie oko tej sieci prześliznę. Nie będę ja za Francuzem głosował. — Czemu tak? — Bo to byłoby absolutum dominium. — Kondeusz pacta musiałby poprzysiąc jak i każden inny, a wódz to ma być wielki, akcjami wojennymi wsławiony. — Za łaską bożą nie potrzebujemy wodzów we Francji szukać. I sam pan Sobieski pewnie od Kondeusza nie gorszy. Uważ, Michale, że Francuzi tak samo w pończochach chodzą jak Szwedzi, więc pewnie i tak samo przysiąg nie dotrzymują. Carolus Gustavus gotów ci był co godzina przysięgać. U nich to jak orzech zgryźć. Co tam pakta, jeśli kto poczciwości nie ma! — Ale Rzeczpospolita obrony potrzebuje! Ot, żeby taki książę Jeremi Wiśniowiecki żył! Unanimitate byśmy go królem obrali! — Żywie syn jego, ta sama krew! — Ale nie ta sama fantazja! Żal się Boże na niego patrzeć, bo on do pachołka niż do księcia z tak zacnej krwie podobniejszy. Żeby to jeszcze inne czasy były! Ale dziś pierwsza rzecz wzgląd na dobro ojczyzny. To samo ci i Skrzetuski powie. Cokolwiek pan hetman uczyni, to i ja uczynię, bo w jego szczerość dla ojczyzny jak w Ewangelię wierzę. — I ! Czas o tym myśleć. Gorzej to, że teraz jedziesz. — A waćpan co uczynisz? — Wrócę do Skrzetuskich. Basałyki mnie tam czasem oprymują, ale jednak, gdy ich długo nie widzę, to mi za nimi tęskno. — Jeśli po elekcji będzie wojna, to i Skrzetuski ruszy. Ba! kto wie, czy i waćpan w pole jeszcze nie wyciągniesz. Może razem na Rusi będziem wojować. Tyleśmy w tamtych stronach zaznali złego i dobrego! — Prawda ! jak mi Bóg miły! tam nam najlepsze lata spłynęły. Chciałoby się czasem zobaczyć wszystkie owe miejsca, które świadkami naszej chwały były. — To jedź waść teraz ze mną. Będzie nam wesoło, a za pięć miesięcy wrócim tu znowu do Ketlinga. Będzie i on wówczas, i Skrzetuscy... — Nie, Michale, teraz mi nie pora, ale za to przyrzekam ci, że jeśli się z jaką panną majętność na Rusi mającą ożenisz, tedy cię tam odprowadzę i na instalacji waszej będę... Wołodyjowski zmieszał się nieco, ale zaraz odparł: — Gdzie mnie tam żeniaczka w głowie. Najlepszy masz waść dowód w tym, że do wojska ruszam. — Toż to mnie i trapi, bo ja myślałem: nie jedna, to druga. Michale, miej Boga w sercu, zastanów się, gdzie i kiedy znajdziesz lepszą sposobność, jako właśnie masz w tej chwili. Pomnij, że przyjdą później lata, w których powiesz sobie: każden ma żonę, dzieci, a ja sam niby maćkowa grusza w polu sterczę. I żal cię chwyci, i tęskność okrutna. Bo żebyś był onę niebogę poślubił, żeby ci była dzieci zostawiła, no! dałbym spokój; już miałbyś dla afektów upust jakowyś i gotową pociechy nadzieję, ale tak, jak jest, może przyjść godzina, że próżno bliskiego ducha będziesz koło siebie szukał i że sam siebie spytasz: zali ja w cudzoziemskim kraju mieszkam? Wołodyjowski milczał, rozważał, więc pan Zagłoba znów mówić począł, bystro patrząc w twarz małego rycerza: — W imaginacji i w sercu owego różowego hajduczka w pierwszym rzędzie ci wyznaczyłem, bo primo: to złoto, nie dziewka, a secundo: tak jadowitych żołnierzy, jakich wy byście na świat wydali, jeszcze chyba na ziemi nie bywało... — To wicher; zresztą już tam Nowowiejski chce z niej ognia wykrzesać. — Otóż to, otóż to! Dziś by ona pewnie jeszcze ciebie wolała, gdyż się w sławie twojej kocha; ale gdy pojedziesz, a on zostanie, wiem zaś, że szelma zostanie, bo to nie żadna wojna, to kto wie, co będzie. — Baśka wicher! Niech ją Nowowiejski bierze. Szczerze mu życzę, bo to setny chłop. — Michale! — rzekł składając ręce Zagłoba — pomyśl, co by to było za potomstwo ! Na to mały rycerz odpowiedział bardzo naiwnie: — Znałem dwóch Balów, którzy z Drohojowskiej byli urodzeni, a też byli żołnierze wyborni. — Ha ! tum cię czekał! W tę stronę skręcasz? — krzyknął Zagłoba. Wołodyjowski zmieszał się nadzwyczajnie. Przez chwilę wąsikami tylko ruszał chcąc owym ruchem konfuzję pokryć; nareszcie rzekł: — Co waćpan mówisz! W żadną ja stronę nie skręcam, jeno gdyś fantazję Basi, istotnie kawalerską, wspomniał, zaraz mi po prostu przyszła na myśl Krzysia, w której bardziej białogłowska natura obrała sobie rezydencję. Gdy się o jednej mówi, to druga przychodzi do głowy, bo są razem. — Dobrze, dobrze! Boże ci i z Krzysią błogosław, chociaż, jak mi Bóg miły, gdybym był chłopem, to bym się w Basi na zabój kochał. Mając taką żonę, nie potrzebujesz w razie wojny w domu jej ostawiać, ale możesz ją w pole wziąść i przy boku mieć. Taka ci się i pod namiotem przygodzi; a przyjdzie na nią termin, choćby w czasie bitwy, to ci jeszcze będzie bodaj z jednej ręki z rusznicy grzmieć. A zacneż to, a poczciwe! Ej, mój hajduczku kochany, nie poznali się tu na tobie i niewdzięcznością cię nakarmili, ale żebym miał tak o kopę lat mniej, wiedziałbym, kto ma być z domu Zagłobina! — Ja Basi nie ujmuję! — Nie o to chodzi, żebyś jej cnót nie ujmował, jeno żebyś jej męża dodał. Ale ty Krzysię wolisz! — Krzysia jest mi przyjacielem. — Przyjacielem, nie przyjaciółką? To chyba dlatego, że ma wąsy! Przyjacielem jestem ci ja, przyjacielem Skrzetuski i Ketling. Tobie nie przyjaciela potrzeba, ale przyjaciółki. Powiedz to sobie jasno i klimkiem w oczy nie rzucaj. Strzeż się, Michale, przyjaciela płci białogłowskiej, chociażby miał wąsiki, bo albo ty jego zdradzisz, albo on ciebie zdradzi. Diabeł nie śpi i rad między takimi przyjaciółmi siada, a egzemplum Adam i Ewa, którzy jak się zaczęli przyjaźnić, tak aż Adamowi kością w gardle owa amicycja stanęła. — Waćpan Krzysi nie ubliżaj, bo tego żadną miarą nie zniosę! — A niech tam Bóg jej cnotę sekunduje! Nie masz nad mojego hajduczka, ale i to dobra dziewka! Nie ubliżam ja jej wcale, jeno to ci powiem, że gdy przy niej siedzisz, tak ci policzki płomienieją, jakoby kto wyszczypał, i wąsikami ruszasz, i czub ci się jeży, i sapiesz, i drepczesz, i wydeptujesz jako grzywacz, a to są wszystko signa żądz. Gadaj komu innemu o amicycji, bo ja za stary wróbel ! — Tak stary, że widzisz waćpan i to, czego nie ma. — Bodajbym się mylił! Bodaj o mojego hajduczka chodziło! Michał, dobranoc ci! Bierz hajduczka! hajduczek jeszcze gładszy! Bierz hajduczka, bierz hajduczka !.. To rzekłszy pan Zagłoba wstał i wyszedł z izby. Pan Michał rzucał się całą noc i nie mógł spać, bo mu niespokojne myśli przez całą noc po głowie chodziły. Przed oczyma widział twarz Drohojowskiej, jej oczy z długimi rzęsami i usta puszkiem okryte. Chwilami brała go drzemota, ale wizje nie ustępowały. Budząc się myślał o słowach Zagłoby i przypominał sobie, jak rzadko dowcip tego męża w czymkolwiek zawodził. Czasem mignęło przed nim w półśnie, w półjawie różowe oblicze Basi i widok ten uspokajał go; ale znowu wnet Basię zastępowała Krzysia. Obróci się biedny rycerz do ściany, widzi jej oczy; obróci się ku ciemności w izbie, widzi jej oczy, a w nich jakąś omdlałość, jakąś zachętę. Chwilami te oczy przymykały się, jakby chcąc mówić: „Dziej się wola twoja!" Pan Michał aż siadał na łożu i żegnał się. Nad ranem sen uleciał od niego zupełnie. Natomiast stało mu się ciężko, przykro. Ogarnął go wstyd i gorzkie począł sobie czynić wyrzuty, że nie tamtę kochaną, zmarłą, przed sobą widział, nie tamtej miał pełne oczy, serce, duszę, ale tej, żyjącej. Zdało mu się, iż grzeszył przeciw pamięci Anusi, więc wstrząsnął się raz, drugi i wyskoczywszy z łoża, chociaż jeszcze było ciemno, począł odmawiać pacierze poranne. A gdy je skończył, przyłożył sobie palec do czoła i rzekł: — Trzeba co prędzej jechać, a oną amicycję zaraz pohamować, bo pan Zagłoba może mieć słuszność... Po czym już weselszy i spokojniejszy zeszedł na śniadanie. Po śniadaniu fechtował się z Basią i zauważył, zapewne po raz pierwszy, że aż oczy rwała, tak była ładna ze swymi rozdętymi chrapkami i zdyszaną piersią. Krzysi zdawał się unikać, która spostrzegłszy to, wodziła za nim rozszerzonymi ze zdziwienia oczyma. Lecz on unikał nawet jej wzroku. Serce mu się krajało, ale wytrzymał. Po obiedzie chodził z Basią do lamusa, gdzie Ketling miał drugi skład oręża. Pokazywał jej różne bronie, tłumaczył ich użytek. Potem strzelali do celu z astrachańskich łuków. Dziewczyna była uszczęśliwiona z zabawy i roztrzepotała się jak nigdy, aż pani stolnikowa musiała ją hamować. Tak upłynął dzień drugi. Na trzeci pojechali obaj z Zagłobą do Warszawy, do Daniłowiczowskiego pałacu, aby się czegoś o terminie wyjazdu dowiedzieć, wieczorem zaś oświadczył pan Michał białogłowom, że za tydzień z pewnością rusza. Mówiąc to starał się mówić niedbale i wesoło. Ną Krzysię ani spojrzał. Zaniepokojona panna probowała go pytać o różne rzeczy; odpowiadał grzecznie, przyjaźnie, ale więcej z Basią przestawał. Zagłoba sądząc, że to skutek jego rad poprzednich, zacierał z radością ręce. Że jednak przed okiem jego nic ukryć się nie mogło, więc dostrzegł smutek Krzysi. „Zalterowała się! zalterowała się widocznie — myślał sobie.-No! Nic to! Zwyczajnie białogłowska natura. Ależ Michał! z miejsca nawrócił, prędzej, niżem się spodziewał. Setny to chłop; wszelako wicher w afektach był i wicher będzie!" Ale pan Zagłoba miał naprawdę dobre serce, więc zaraz mu się żal Krzysi uczyniło. — Directe nic jej nie powiem — rzekł sobie — ale jakowąś pociechę muszę jej obmyślić. Za czym korzystając z przywileju jaki mu dawał wiek i biała głowa, podszedł ku niej po wieczerzy i począł ją gładzić po jedwabistych czarnych wiosach. A ona siedziała cicho, podnosząc ku niemu swoje łagodne oczy, nieco zdziwiona taką czułością, ale wdzięczna. Wieczorem, przy drzwiach izby, w której sypiał Wołodyjowski, Zagłoba trącił go w bok. — A co? — rzekł — nie masz nad hajduczka ! — Miła koza ! — odparł Wołodyjowski. — Sama jedna za czterech żołnierzy naczyni warchołu po komnatach. Dobosz z niej prawdziwy. — Dobosz? Dajże jej Boże, by co rychlej z twoim bębnem chodziła ! — Dobranoc waćpanu ! — Dobranoc! Dziwne stworzenia te białogłowy! Żeś to się do Baśki trocha przysunął, uważałeś Krzysiną alterację?... — Nie... uważałem! — odparł mały rycerz. — Jakoby ją kto z nóg ściął! — Dobranoc waćpanu! — powtórzył Wołodyjowski i wszedł prędko do swojej izby. Pan Zagłoba licząc na wichrowatość małego rycerza przeliczył się jednak nieco i w ogóle postąpił niezręcznie mówiąc mu o Krzysinej alteracji, bo pan Michał tak się tym wzruszył od razu, że go aż coś za gardło chwyciło. — A to jej się wypłacam za jej przychylność, za to, że mnie jako siostra w smutku pocieszała — mówił sobie. — Ba ! cóżem to jej złego uczynił?— pomyślał po chwili zastanowienia. — Com uczynił? Postponowałem ją przez trzy dni, co było nawet i niepolitycznie! Postponowałem słodką dziewkę, kochane stworzenie! Za to, że mi chciała vulnera goić, niewdzięcznością ją nakarmiłem... Żebym to umiał — mówił dalej — miarę zachować i hamując nieprzezpieczną amicycję, potrafił jej nie postponować; ale widać dowcip mam na taką politykę za tępy... I zły był pan Michał na siebie, a zarazem wielka litość ozwała mu się w piersiach. Mimo woli począł myśleć o Krzysi jak o kochanym a pokrzywdzonym stworzeniu. Zawziętość przeciw sobie samemu rosła w nim z każdą chwilą. — Barbarus jestem, barbarus! — powtarzał. I Krzysia całkiem pogrążyła Basię w jego myśli. — Niech kto chce bierze tę kozę, ten młyn, tę kołatkę ! — mówił do siebie.— Nowowiejski czy diabeł, wszystko mi jedno! Gniew wzbierał w nim na Bogu ducha winną Basię, ale ani razu nie przyszło mu do głowy, że ją tym gniewem więcej może pokrzywdzić niż Krzysię udaną obojętnością. Krzysia instynktem niewieścim odgadła natychmiast, że w panu Michale dokonywa się jakaś przemiana. Jednocześnie było jej i przykro, i smutno, że mały rycerz zdawał się jej unikać, a zarazem rozumiała, że coś się między nimi musi przeważyć i że już nie będą się po staremu przyjaźnili, tylko albo daleko więcej niż dotąd, albo wcale. Więc ogarniał ją niepokój, który powiększał się na myśl o prędkim wyjeździe pana Michała. W sercu Krzysi nie było jeszcze miłości. Jeszcze jej sobie dziewczyna nie zeznała. Natomiast i w jej sercu, i we krwi była wielka gotowość do kochania. Być może także, że czuła już lekki zawrót głowy. Wołodyjowskiego otaczała przecie sława pierwszego żołnierza Rzeczypospolitej. Wszystkie usta rycerskie powtarzały ze czcią jego imię. Siostra wynosiła pod niebo jego zacność; okrywał go urok nieszczęścia, i w dodatku panienka, żyjąc z nim pod jednym dachem, przyzwyczaiła się do jego urody. Krzysia miała to w swej naturze, że lubiła być kochaną; więc gdy w tych ostatnich dniach pan Michał począł obchodzić się z nią obojętnie, miłość własna ucierpiała w niej wielce; ale mając z natury dobre serce, postanowiła panienka nie okazywać mu ni gniewnej twarzy, ni zniecierpliwienia i przejednać go sobie dobrocią. Przyszło jej zaś to tym łatwiej, że na drugi dzień pan Michał miał minę skruszoną i nie tylko nie unikał Krzysinego wzroku, ale w oczy jej patrzył, jakby chciał mówić: „Wczoraj cię postponowałem, a dziś przepraszam." I tyle jej mówił oczyma, że pod wpływem tych spojrzeń krew napływała pannie do twarzy, a niepokój jej zwiększał się jeszcze, jakby w przeczuciu, że bardzo prędko coś ważnego się zdarzy. Jakoż i zdarzyło się. Po południu pani stolnikowa pojechała z Basią do Basinej krewnej, pani podkomorzyny Iwowskiej, która bawiła w Warszawie, Krzysia zaś umyślnie udała, że jej ból głowy dolega, bo ją ciekawość chwyciła, co też sobie powiedzą z panem Michałem, gdy zostaną sam na sam. Pan Zagłoba nie pojechał wprawdzie także do pani podkomorzyny, ale natomiast miewał zwyczaj sypiać po obiedzie, czasem i przez parę godzin, bo mawiał, że go to od ociężałości broni i dowcip daje mu wieczorem pogodny; więc istotnie, pobaraszkowawszy jeszcze z godzinkę, począł się zbierać do swojej stancji. Krzysi serce zabiło zaraz niespokojniej. Ale jakież czekało ją rozczarowanie! Oto pan Michał zerwał się i wyszedł z nim razem. „Nadejdzie niebawem" — pomyślała Krzysia. I wziąwszy bębenek poczęła na nim wyszywać złocisty wierzch do czapki, który chciała panu Michałowi na drogę podarować. Oczy jej podnosiły się jednak co chwila i biegły aż do gdańskiego zegara, który stojąc w kącie Ketlingowej bawialni tykał poważnie. Ale upłynęła jedna godzina i druga, pana Michała nie było widać. Panna położyła bębenek na kolanach i skrzyżowawszy na nim dłonie rzekła półgłosem : — Boi się, ale nim się odważy, mogą przyjechać i nic sobie nie powiemy. Albo pan Zagłoba się obudzi... Zdawało jej się w tej chwili, że mają naprawdę o jakiejś ważnej mówić sprawie, która może pójść w odwłokę z winy Wołodyjowskiego. Na koniec jednak kroki jego dały się słyszeć w przyległej izbie. — Krąży — rzekła panna i poczęła znów pilnie wyszywać. Wołodyjowski rzeczywiście krążył; chodził po komnacie i wejść nie śmiał; a tymczasem słońce stawało się czerwone i zbliżało się ku zachodowi. — Panie Michale! — zawołała nagle Krzysia. Wszedł i zastał ją szyjącą. — Waćpanna mnie wołała? — Chciałam wiedzieć, czy to nie kto obcy chodzi... Sama tu jestem od dwóch godzin... Wołodyjowski przysunął krzesło i przysiadł się na brzeżku. Upłynęła długa chwila; milczał, nogami nieco szurgał zasuwając je coraz głębiej pod stołek i wąsikami ruszał. Krzysia przestała szyć i podniosła na niego wzrok; spojrzenia ich spotkały się, a potem nagle spuścili oboje oczy... Gdy Wołodyjowski podniósł je znowu, na twarz Krzysi padały ostatnie blaski słońca, a była w nich śliczna. Włosy jej błyszczały na zagięciach jak złote. — Za parę dni waćpan wyjedzie? — rzekła tak cicho, iż pan Michał ledwie mógł dosłyszeć. — Nie może inaczej być! I znów nastała chwila milczenia, po której Krzysia zaczęła mówić: — Myślałam w ostatnich dniach, że waćpan zagniewał się na mnie... — Jako żywo! — zawołał Wołodyjowski — byłbym niegodzien spojrzenia waćpanny, gdybym był to uczynił, ale nie to było. — A co było? — pytała Krzysia podnosząc nań znów oczy. — Wolę szczerze mówić, bo tak myślę, że zawsze szczerość od symulowania więcej warta... Ale... ale tego nie potrafię wypowiedzieć, ile mnie waćpanna wlewałaś pociechy do serca i jaką ja wdzięczność dla niej żywiłem ! — Bodajby tak zawsze było! — odpowiedziała Krzysia splatając na bębenku ręce. A na to pan Michał ze smutkiem wielkim: — Bodajby! bodajby było... Ale mnie pan Zagłoba powiedział... (tak mówię przed waćpanną, jako przed księdzem) pan Zagłoba powiedział, że amicycja z białogłowami nieprzezpieczna rzecz, bo snadnie, jako żar pod popiołem, gorętszy afekt pod nią skrywać się może. Ja zaś pomyślałem, że pan Zagłoba może mieć rację, i — przebacz, waćpanna; prostakowi żołnierzowi — inny by to misterniej wywiódł, a mnie... jeno się serce krwawi, żem waćpannę przez te ostatnie dni postponował... i żyć mi niemiło... To rzekłszy pan Michał począł ruszać wąsikami tak szybko, jak żaden żuk nie rusza. Krzysia spuściła głowę i po chwili dwie łezki poczęły jej płynąć po policzkach. — Jeśli tak waćpanu będzie spokojniej, jeśli mój siostrzyński afekt nicpotem, to ja go ukryję... I drugie dwie łezki, potem trzecie ukazały się jej na jagodach. Ale na ten widok rozdarło się w panu Michale serce do reszty; skoczył do Krzysi i porwał jej ręce. Bębenek potoczył się z jej kolan aż na środek pokoju, rycerz jednak na nic nie zważał, tylko do ust przyciskał te ciepłe, miękkie, aksamitne dłonie powtarzając: — Nie płacz waćpanna! Dla Boga! nie płacz! Nie przestał zaś całować tych dłoni nawet i wówczas, gdy Krzysia, jak zwykle czynią ludzie we frasunku, założyła je na głowę; owszem całował je tym góręcej, aż ciepło bijące od jej włosów i czoła upoiło go jak wino i pomieszało mu zmysły. Wówczas, sam nie wiedział jak i kiedy, usta jego obsunęły się jej na czoło i całowały je jeszcze goręcej; potem zasię obsunęły się na jej spłakane oczy i świat zakręcił się z nim zupełnie; potem uczuł ów puszek delikatniuchny nad jej ustami; potem usta ich połączyły się i przycisnęły do siebie długo i z całej mocy. Cicho uczyniło się w komnacie, tylko zegar tykał poważnie. Nagle w sieni rozległo się tupotanie Basi i jej półdziecinny głos powtarzający: — Mróz! mróz! mróz! Wołodyjowski odskoczył od Krzysi jak spłoszony ryś od ofiary, a w tej chwili wleciała z hałasem Baśka powtarzając ciągle: — Mróz! mróz! mróz! Nagle potknęła się o bębenek leżący na środku pokoju. Wówczas stanęła i spoglądając ze zdziwieniem to na bębenek, to na Krzysię, to na pana małego rzekła : — Cóż to? Godziliście w siebie wzajem jako pociskiem?... — A gdzie ciotula? — spytała Drohojowska starając się wydobyć ze swej falującej piersi spokojny i naturalny głos. — Ciotula z sanek powoli wyłazi — odrzekła również zmienionym głosem Basia. I ruchliwe jej nozdrza poruszyły się kilkakrotnie. Spojrzała jeszcze po razu na Krzysię i na pana Wołodyjowskiego, który przez ten czas podniósł bębenek, po czym nagle wyszła z pokoju. Ale w tej chwili wtoczyła się pani stolnikowa, zeszedł i pan Zagłoba z góry i poczęła się rozmowa o pani podkomorzynie Iwowskiej. — Nie wiedziałam, że to chrzestna matka pana Nowowiejskiego — rzekła pani stolnikowa — któren też musiał jej jakoweś konfidencje poczynić, bo okrutnie nim Basię prześladowała. — A Basia co na to? — spytał Zagłoba. — I, co tam Basia! Na psa łyko! Powiedziała pani podkomorzynie tak: „On nie ma wąsów, a ja rozumu — i nie wiadomo, kto się pierwej swego doczeka." — Wiedziałem, że ona języka nie zgubi, ale kto ją tam wie, co naprawdę myśli. Chytrość białogłowska! — U Basi co w sercu, to w gębie. Zresztą mówiłam już waćpanu, że ona jeszcze woli bożej nie czuje: Krzysia więcej! — Ciotula! — ozwała się nagle Krzysia. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał sługa, który oznajmił, że wieczerza podana. Poszli więc wszyscy do jadalnej izby, tylko Basi nie było. — Gdzie panienka? — spytała pani stolnikowa pachołka. — Panienka w stajni. Mówiłem panience, że wieczerza idzie, a panienka powiedziała: „dobrze", i poszła do stajni. — Zaliby się jej co niemiłego przygodziło? Taka była wesoła! — rzekła zwracając się do Zagłoby pani Makowiecka. Wtem mały rycerz, który miał sumienie niespokojne, rzekł: — Skoczę po nią! I skoczył. Znalazł ją rzeczywiście zaraz za stajennymi drzwiami siedzącą na wiązce siana. Była tak zamyślona, że wcale go nie spostrzegła, gdy wchodził. — Panno Barbaro! — rzekł mały rycerz schylając się nad nią. Basia drgnęła jakby ze snu zbudzona i podniosła nań oczy, w których Wołodyjowski dostrzegł z największym zdziwieniem dwie łzy wielkie jak perły. — Dla Boga! Co waćpannie jest? Płaczesz? — Ani mi się śni! — zawołała zrywając się Basia. — Ani mi się śni! To z mrozu! I rozśmiała się wesoło, ale śmiech to był nieco przymuszony. Następnie, chcąc odwrócić od siebie uwagę, wskazała na klatkę, w której stał dzianet podarowany panu Wołodyjowskiemu przez hetmana, i rzekła żywo: — Waćpan mówiłeś, że do tego konia wchodzić nie można? Otóż zobaczymy ! I nim pan Michał zdążył ją zatrzymać, skoczyła do klatki. Dziki rumak począł zaraz przysiadać na zadzie, tupać i tulić uszy. — Dla Boga! on waćpannę gotów zabić! — krzyknął Wołodyjowski wskakując za nią. Ale Basia poczęła już klepać całą dłonią po karku dzianeta, powtarzając: — Niech zabije! niech zabije! niech zabije!... A koń zwrócił ku niej dymiące nozdrza i rżał z cicha, jakby rad z pieszczoty. Pan Wołodyjowski 09